


The Vicious Vehemence of the Voracious

by mademoisellePlume, Vinnocent



Series: Witchstuck [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoisellePlume/pseuds/mademoisellePlume, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnocent/pseuds/Vinnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coven escorts John to the spirit world while searching for any clues against Betty Crocker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name John Egbert, and you are out of your depth.

“Okay,” says Dave’s cousin (Dick? lol no too appropriate), standing over you with a crab shell turned upside down to hold like a pile of pearls. What the hell is it with these pearls? At least you talked them out of making you use blood. Dave may never recover from his sister asking if you’d be fine with menstrual product instead. No, you would not be fine with that. “So do you think you have the gist of it?”

“Um… no,” you admit.

Dirk pinches the bridge of his nose like he’s got to literally hold himself together to keep himself from flipping out. The dude seriously needs to learn to chill. Dave pushes him aside and drops to the floor in front of you. You’re all sitting in a dark hotel room near Crocker Headquarters that you’re not sure is actually paid for, considering that Jade and Bec teleported all of you there. You, Rose, Jade, Jake, Dave, and Dirk. Roxy is back at your apartment with Jane. Now that they’ve made up, she’s been spending more time there than you because she can do her part over the computer, so long as Jane isn’t listening. (She accepts the magic, but she’s still sensitive about the accusation against Betty. You can honestly understand her feelings, but maybe this new… whatever it is… will help make things clearer.)

“Okay, bro, focus,” Dave says, snapping his fingers in front of your face.

You blink at him. “Oh, um, sorry,” you say. “I’m just a bit－” You’re interrupted by your own yawn.

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll get your nap soon enough,” he says. “Look, you remember what we’ve told you about t-CoC, right? Cancer?”

You nod slowly, trying not to yawn again. “He’s a crab. He’s crabby. He, um…” You think hard about it. “He doesn’t help people, but he’s good offense? I mean defence. Like… like a shell. But he can also deal damage.”

Dave nods. “Yes, exactly. Now, these names we use… Rose made them up based on the _feel_ of their identities, because we didn’t want to lock ourselves into anything,” he says. “But we’re shoving you out into the field really fast, so… he gives you his name, you _use_ it, okay? Say it over and over. Make sweet love to it. Buy it a ring.”

“Dave!” Jade chastises.

“Fine, okay, maybe just make out with it a little, just enough to let the name think it’s special.”

“Dave!”

You snicker. “It’s okay,” you assure her. “I’m used to him.”

Dave pouts. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

You give him a sidelong glance, smirking cleverly. “That whenever you go on about sexual activities I may or may not be involved in, it’s because you really have a huge crush on me,” you tease.

“What?! NO!” Dave punches you in the arm, then shoves at you.

You cackle, letting him push you over. “Oh, baby, so strong!”

“It’s cute how you’re both under the impression that you’re joking,” Rose muses. You both freeze. You turn to look at her. She’s watching you both with her chin in her hand and a knowing smirk on her face.

You quickly separate from Dave, sit up, and straighten your clothes. “Right, so, uh…” you stumble. You clear your throat. “I’m just supposed to think about him?”

Dave groans, rubs his face, and takes his seat again after shooting a dirty look at his sister. “Yes, in essence,” he says. “It’s sort of more complicated than that. But that will get you through the first step. Just tell him what we’re planning and that you two need to hook up with the rest of us. He should be able to help with that.”

“What does he want in return?”

Dave blinks at you. “What?”

You shrug. “That’s always how it goes in books. Spirits and monsters and stuff want things in exchange.” You glance to Rose. “I’ve read your books. You include it, too.”

She shrugs. “It helps add interest to the plot,” she says. “Often they do, but it’s not a staple of every interaction. Especially when they already like you. The twelve spirits we work with haven’t been known for some time and they are rather isolated in their set up. For the most part, they enjoy working with us because it’s the only time they get to interact with our world. It’s fun for them.”

You frown, uncertain. “If you say so,” you tell her.

Dirk squats only long enough to shove the shell and pearls into your hands. “Just concentrate, okay? We need him, and he likes you. So call on him. Stay calm. Wait for us. Keep your head down. Got me?”

You look down at the pearls uncertainly. “I’m just not sure. I’m not… I’m not a… You just told me about this a week ago.”

“Technically, I’ve been telling you for years,” Dave teases with a crooked smirk. He punches you again, more lightly. “Come on, man, I’ll be right here to spot you.”

You sigh uneasily and look behind you to the left, where Rose is still watching with interest, and then behind you to the right, where Jade is in position with her back to you, Jake in front of her, but she's trying to give you a reassuring smile over her shoulder. “We’ll be right here!” she promises. “I know it’s scary and intimidating, but we’d never involve you in anything actually dangerous!”

“Please, John?” Rose asks with an adorable smile that sends shivers of distrust through your spine.

You sigh and turn back to face Dave. “Yeah, okay. I’m already here anyway.”

“Awesome,” says Dave. “Scootch your butt up another inch and pull your knees in front of you.” You do as he says and notice Dirk moving over to Rose’s position. Dave puts his hands on your feet. “Close your eyes. You ever do ‘Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board’?” Behind you, Jade snickers. You nod to Dave, keeping your eyes closed. “It’s like that. Except not really. Kind of shitty example. Point is, I want you to concentrate on Cancer. Concentrate on your idea of him. You don’t feel anything but my pressure on your feet, my voice, the presence of Rose and Jade. Concentrate on that.

“You're gonna feel like I've let go of you in a bit, okay? When that happens, you’re gonna be on your own. Just you and Cancer. You’ll just fall back into nothing but him. Do you understand?”

You think maybe you nod. You’re not sure.

“Okay. Ima stop talkin’ now. Just concentrate on Cancer, okay?”

You try to focus, like Dave said. You feel like you’re falling asleep. You don’t even really feel the floor anymore. You concentrate on what you’ve been told about Cancer. Bossy. Hard-shelled. Emotion-oriented. Can hurt you. Um… crabs. So… you guess, insect-like? No, crabs are like sea-spiders, aren’t they? An arachnid. Under the water with all the sand and like… buried pirate treasure and stuff. Heh. Okay, wait, no, you need to concentrate－

Someone swipes the shell of pearls out of your hand. You blink your eyes open. You’re in a field of white, and in front of you is

Whoa.

Um, that wasn’t what you expected. The woman in front of you is beautiful despite being seemingly composed entirely of hard angles. She has cheekbones you could cut glass with and cerulean skin. Actually, it’s not even skin. It’s like she’s made of gemstone, only if you look too hard at it, it seems like it might actually be water. She has eight black eyes of various sizes filling the entirety of her face, and she has four more arms than she should and four pairs of wings, each huge and seemingly made of shining steel feathers like knives. She’s draped in robes of rich purple and shining gold decorated with opal and topaz.

“You－ You’re not... Who are you?” you ask.

She snorts at you. “I am the one whom you called to,” she says. You’re not really sure _how_ she says it, because you don’t see a mouth. She quickly disappears the pearls into some pocket of her robes and tosses the shell aside. You don’t see where it goes.

You stand up. On what, you don’t know. There’s nothing here but you and her and light without a source. “Um, well, I’m John,” you say, holding a hand out in greeting.

She looks at your hand.

She looks at you.

You awkwardly put your hand down. “Um, what’s your name?” you try. You don’t really know what else to say.

She’s gone in a flutter of knives, and suddenly you feel teeth up your spine, skittering spider steps across the entirety of your skin, a tongue tasting your pulse. She reappears directly in front of you, staring at you like you’re fascinating. She’s grinning even though she has no mouth. “Okaaaaaaaay,” she says.

“Okay?” you repeat, confused. “Oh, right! Dave said something about names being important. Um…”

“You may call me by my name, Vriska,” she says.

You grin. “Vriska! Cool! That’s a really cool name!”

Her grin widens even though it isn’t there at all. “I know my name is really cool, John,” she brags. Her wings stretch out behind her, showing off.

You chuckle. She’s kind of funny for being so scary and intimidating! Oh right, you need to focus on why you’re here. “Hey, Vriska? Can I ask for your help?” you say.

Her eyes widen and her wings flare and her hands grab you and she’s so close to your face that your nose is about to poke out one of her eyes. “TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!!!!!!!!” she squeals.

You laugh. “Ahaha! Okay!” you agree. “Okay, so um, my friends and I… Uh, well, it’s me and Rose and Jade that are supposed to be here together, so I need you to help me find them? But also, we’re trying to spy on Betty Crocker from the spirit world. See if anything looks suspicious.”

“Yessssssss,” she hisses, and the world bends around you. The light is now a cool mix of blue and green and violet. Rose and Jade are near you, each with their own companion. Jade is accompanied by a mermaid with a cuttlefish-like tail and a perfectly round head that’s mostly shark-like grin and a boatload (heh) of hair. Rose is accompanied by a woman in beautiful, ornate armor, each plate coming to a razor-fine point. Somehow, you can tell that the woman is beautiful, too. She carries a downright massive sword.

They both turn to you. Jade smacks her face with her hand. “John, _how_?” she demands.

“How what?” you ask, confused.

“Did you not notice that that is not a crab?!” Jade demands, gesturing emphatically to Vriska.

“Um…”

Your dangerous angel glances down at you. “You came to be looking for the crab?” she asks. “I think I should now be quite insulted.”

“Awe, no, don’t be!” you say, feeling bad about it. “And yeah, I noticed,” you tell Jade. “But she took the pearls before I could say anything, and I didn’t know how to get Cancer after I’d called her, and she said she would help! She told me her name is Vriska.” You flinch. “Wait, am I allowed to do that?”

Behind you, Vriska huffs against you hair. “You wouldn’t be alive if you weren’t allowed,” she says.

You’re not sure if you’re supposed to laugh at that or not. The look on Rose’s face says that you’re not. “John,” she says carefully. “Did you give your name in exchange for hers?”

You shrug. “I dunno what that means,” you say. “I introduced myself and asked her name and asked if she would help! You said that was okay!”

Rose gives Vriska a wary glance. “Usually…” she says.

“What did you even summon her with?” Jade demands. “I know she likes attention － don’t give me that look! － but you still had to call her.”

“Otnuh bopaht thror goty'b!” says the mermaid beside her. The lady-knight nods.

Vriska huffs again. “He called me with thoughts of my exoskeleton. He called me with thoughts of my legs. He called me with thoughts of my protection. He－”

“Wait, stop there,” says Rose. She turns to you. “John, were you thinking about crabs or spiders?”

“Uh… they’re both arachnids, right?” you say, feeling your face begin to heat up.

Jade facepalms again. “No, John!” she says. “Crabs are crustaceans! Crustaceans and arachnids are both arthropods, but they are not the same thing! You called _Scorpio_!”

“Oh,” you say. You rub the back of your neck. “Well, um, I guess that’s what happened then. Is it really such a big deal, though?”

“Yes! She’s a heinous bitch!” Jade cries.

Scowling, you object, “Hey, there’s no need for－!”

“No, it’s alright. I am a heinous bitch,” Vriska says with a shrug. “But I am the heinous bitch who’s helping.”

“She’s right,” says Rose. “There’s nothing for it now. We need to find Betty.”

The lady-knight steps forward and _glows_. Vriska ducks behind you. “What’s happening?” you whisper because you don’t want to interrupt Rose and Vriska seems to know.

“This Virgin illuminates truths and paths, resolves focus,” she says.

“That’s Virgo?” you say, impressed. “She’s not exactly what I imagined.”

She laughs mockingly. “Your idea of virginity is shallow and booooooooring,” she says.

It seems impossible, in your world of light, that it could get any better lit. But it can. Virgo radiates with it. You catch glimpses of other spirits. Ghosts. Animals. Myths. Things you can’t begin to describe. There’s something that writhes in eternal darkness and speaks only incoherence and rage. There’s a woman with bone showing through desiccated flesh who is clothed in pure beauty and who looks straight at you, straight at everyone who ever existed, and promises that she is waiting. There are gods and saints and living sins. There are things that weren’t real until enough people believed in them and now, mostly forgotten, are only ghosts of spirits. And, for just a split second, you think you see Dave, almost as decked out as Virgo is, but you glimpse his face and that shiteating smirk.

But then Rose points, and you look, and you see what has slowly been growing into everywhere and forever. It’s sort of like a net, you guess, made of pure gold, pulsing with red and blue light. “What is that?” you gasp.

Vriska’s wings flare out, and her knife-feathers rattle like a snake’s warning. Her eight eyes are full of bloodthirsty glee. Virgo raises her sword. A hefty trident appears in the mermaid’s hand. (Oh, oops, you still don’t know what to call her!) “Blbngk gnp plbr!” says the mermaid.

You and Jade both look to Rose. Rose’s skin is black. Like actual obsidian glass black. Dark as ink at the bottom of the sea. Her hair and eyes shine vivid white in contrast like they're made of light. “Jade, Vriska, take John and retreat!" she orders. "I will follow you. Virgo and Pisces will hold them off.”

“Them who?” you demand, but Vriska shouts over you, “Why would I leave now?! She _ate_ Mindfang!”

“Only. Half,” says Virgo.

“Why are you guys freaking out?” Jade demands. “It looks like a neural network.”

“It is the Psionic of the Empress, moron!” Vriska snarls.


	2. Chapter 2

The air cracks and sizzles with blue and red energy. The shine of Virgo’s armor gets a lot shinier, glowing even. Pisces begins to flash through colors of blood red and burning orange. You’re not sure how, but their colors seem to fend off the blue and red. “J'ghyip nyurg frolkibvld gu'hroogbly'thr'b yilggythlg fropnuhyuthlg!” Pisces says to Virgo.

“I am all for this idea of Feferi’s,” says Vriska, pushing you toward Virgo. It’s then that you notice the so-called neural network is denser than it was a moment ago. You think you can feel your teeth buzz.

Virgo tilts her head because no one would see her roll her eyes. “I Am The One With The Sword, May I Remind You,” she says, pronouncing each word with evenly measured emphasis. She has a voice like a queen, and it’s the most words she’s said so far.

A lash of blue and red energy! Vriska is over you all, blocking with her steel wings. Virgo, however, has moved to protect Rose specifically. “Yeah, _that’s_ why we’re sending you with them!” Vriska snaps.

Another explosion of bi-color energy, this time deflected by both Vriska and Pisces. You’re almost surrounded by metallic gold neurons now. Except, on closer look, they look sick? It's like they're covered in a fuchsia rust except in the places where there's the most, it drips off in big globs. Why is everything in the spirit world weird and scary and gorgeous? Pisces shoves you and Jade toward Rose and Virgo. “Fnrgnuhying yuilg nyufr'th shgyrn gilg b'p gu'rg bruilgibyild fru'pbly'!”

“I…!” Virgo objects, but Rose is pulling her away. “Come on!” Rose urges you all. She pulls you toward the net of neurons. Eugh, they’re dripping fuchsia on you! What the hell is this stuff?

**O**

Virgo stops attempting to shield Rose from the drops of fuchsia just long enough to slice through a weak spot in the net. It _bleeds_ gold and fuchsia. “Do Not Touch It!” she warns before pulling Rose through.

**B**

Jade grabs your arm as she runs after them, dragging you along. Blue and red pulses attempt to close off your way. Jade jumps and suddenly you are both _among_ the neurons.

**E**

Jade pulls you tight against her, lands in a tiny space between two gold neurons, jumps again, and FLASH! You’re not sure how you can tell that you’re in a different group of neurons, but you can. She jumps again. Again. You can see them beginning to thin. You can see Virgo and Rose nearby, running as Virgo slashes. 

**Y**

Nothingness.

Blood.

Shouts.

Pain.

Sickness.

“JOHN!”

You wake up with a headache and someone in your face, your foreheads pressed together. “Ngyuh?” you ask.

Dave pulls back a few inches. You realize that he’s straddling you and clutching your head. He’s also breathing heavily like he’s been panicking, which, from the tone of his voice, he has been. “Dude, when I woke up you were fucking _seizing_!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Jade starts sobbing behind you. You turn to her, confused, but her face is buried in Jake’s chest. He looks just as confused as you. “I dropped him! We were almost there! I don’t know how it happened!”

“It’s not your fault,” says Rose. “Virgo was asked to escort all of us.”

Jade shakes her head. “I saw her hesitate for us, but I had John! I’m sure that’s why she kept going with you! Yes, she’s interested in you, but she’s not selfish! He just… He disappeared! I don’t know how I－” Suddenly, she’s sobbing too much to speak. Jake pats her back uncertainly.

“You guys were all asleep?” you ask.

Dirk nods. “It was expected,” he explains. “This was a lot more than we’ve ever done. So we paired off so the partners could act as batteries, carefully feeding in energy. Eventually, this would necessitate sleep. When you three woke, so would we.”

You fell asleep? Oh, yeah, you had to be asleep to wake up. That’s probably also why they put a pillow behind you. … And why everyone is blurry. “Where are my glasses?” you ask, and Dave snorts and pulls them down off the top of your head. He’s still in your lap. He’s still holding you (your arm now and only one hand) like he’s afraid something will happen if he lets go.

“Yes, but you didn’t wake!” says Jake. “The girls did, but Dave’s right, you were seizing!”

Jade, sniffling, finally turns and frowns at the two of you. “I don’t think that’s what you do when someone is seizing.”

Dave blushes and finally pushes off of you. “Whatever,” he grunts. “Excuse me if I flip a small shit when my bro starts… I don’t even know what that was. And shut up, Dirk.”

Dirk, who has raised one eyebrow, says, “I didn’t say anything.”

“I know. Shut up anyway,” Dave argues.

You look around and notice that the room is a disaster. It looks like a tornado struck it. Becquerel, however, does not seem to have noticed, as he is busy licking his ass. You groan, lean forward, and bury your head in your hands. “Are you okay, John?” asks Rose.

_Blooooooood,_ a voice whispers in your mind in almost a sing-song tone.

“It… I think it was the blood?” you groan. “It… it bled on me. I think?”

Suddenly, Dave is back in your lap, and you are pushed to the floor, his forehead pressed against yours again. “Knew I fuckin’ felt something. Stay still!” he growls. He closes his eyes and concentrates. “Okay, yeah, got it. There’s a couple with claws in them. Scorpio’s barely holding on, and there’s someone else pulling at both of them. John, focus. Think back to when you got here. Right when you were going down. Right when you called Scorpio. Nothing that happened after that matters. Live in the moment, bro. You are stuck right there at the beginning of the adventure. Still on home base. That’s the moment that’s true.”

“Um… okay?” you say. Yet, somehow, it feels true. You know… you know other things happened, but they don’t feel real anymore. Like they were just a dream. Maybe they were?

“Got it! Jake?”

You really wish people would stop touching you without explaining why. Jake puts his hand on the back of your head, and, for a second, you swear you can feel his fingers go _in_. “Okay, he’s good now,” he says, and Dave lets go of you again.

Jegus, he looks like he’s about to fall over. Carefully, you put your hands on his shoulders. “Uh, you gonna be okay, man?” you ask. He nods once. He’s still got his eyes closed. He still looks exhausted. He's still sitting on you.

“We should go,” says Rose. “Vriska said that thing _belonged_ to the Empress, which means Crocker will now be looking for us. Distance will be in our favor for defense just as proximity was in our favor for offense. Though, you should all be careful with your internet use from now on. Get Roxy and Dirk to make sure you’re well-protected.”

“Yes, Mom!” Jade teases, standing up. “Bec! Heel!”

“Shit.”

Everyone turns to Dirk, who is now staring at his phone. “What?” asks Dave.

“We’ve been out twenty hours,” he says. He then turns his phone toward the two of you to show a stream of messages from Bro.

twistedTroubadour [TT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]:  
TT: Yo where is dave  
TT: Dave where is the dave  
TT: Dude he disappears off the motherfucking radar i know hes doing so with you  
TT: Answer your goddamn phone  
TT: Im gonna kill you both  
TT: Im gonna kill him and then im gonna kill you  
TT: Youll think you have time to run while im killin him but nah i will find you bitch and i will break a sword in you  
TT: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU  
TT: You have half an hour and then I call the cops  
TT: I hate you  
TT: Are yall okay  
TT: Dirk where the fuck are you and Dave and Rose and Roxy  
TT: DIRK  
TT: Hey.  
TT: Did you call the cops yet? Because I can get us there faster if I don’t have to explain teleportation to them.  
TT: You have 30 seconds

Dave jumps up off your lap, suddenly finding his energy again. “Harley, take us home _now_ , please!” he exclaims, grabbing Dirk by the wrist (who looks for a moment like he thinks he might catch something) and racing over to Jade. She grabs them, grabs Bec by the scruff, and they’re all gone in a flash.

“Well…” says Jake, still watching the spot where they had just been. “I suppose we’re staying a bit longer after all!”

You look around again. It’s just you and Jake and Rose now. “So what happened to the room?” you ask.

Jake blinks at you. “You did,” he says. “Just before Rose and Jade woke up, you started kicking up one heck of a windstorm! Just like the last time you interacted with Cancer.” He grins at you. “You should feel right special, I guess! He carries on like that with any of us!”

“Still hasn’t,” says Rose. “John didn’t call Cancer; he called Scorpio.”

Jake turns to her, frowning in confusion. “But how－?”

“He mixed up spiders and crabs,” she explains.

Jake’s confusion only increases. Thankfully, Rose redirects the topic. “It seems that these wind abilities are coming from John, not the spirits,” she says. She looks to you and smiles gently. “We appreciate your help, John, and I understand if, like Jake, you prefer to largely sit out on the witch thing. But if you would like to explore these abilities, we would certainly be there to help.”

Rose’s phone buzzes, and she pulls it out of her back pocket. From the frown she makes, you can guess she also has a slew of text messages. Downside of still living with your parent, you suppose. 

Jake lifts his hand as though hiding behind it and says in a stage whisper, “Don’t let Dirk help.”

You and Rose laugh at that. Jade and Bec reappear in the room. “Guys, we have to go,” she says. “I’m going to take all of you to John’s. Roxy can take Rose home from there. Tomorrow, I have to take Jake and Jane and John back my moms’ house, but we’re already wearing Bec out, so that’s why we have to wait until tomorrow and why I can’t take Rose right to her house.”

You get up to go, then her words hit you. “Wait, what do you mean me and Jane are going to your moms'?”

Jade blushes and looks down at her shoes. “We told Bro what we were doing, because there wasn't a lie that would work that we could think of on the fly. He asked for my phone. He found Mum’s number and called her. She and Momma are really mad. They decided everyone should go home for now, with you and Jane coming to our house where they can keep an eye on you. Bro, Momma, Mum, and Roma are all gonna conference about it later.”

Jake huffs angrily. “Well, what are they gonna do about it? Ground us?”

Jade rolls her eyes. “Yes? Yes, Jake, they will,” she says. “We’ve lived our whole lives on that island and are entirely dependent on them. If they say we’re punished, we’re punished, so suck it up. We _did_ really worry them, after all.”

Jake sighs. “I guess,” he admits.

Jade casts a guilty glance toward you. “I don’t know what’s being done about everyone else, though. I guess that’s what the conference is about. But they _might_ try to break the coven,” she tells you all. “I know Bro is _really_ siding with that now. The only way we’re getting off easier than that is if we all play nice in the meantime. And that means heading home and behaving ourselves.”

“I have _jobs_ scheduled,” you point out. Then you realize what time it must be. “Oh shit, I already missed one!”

Jade shrugs. “We can schedule around them and, if need be, Bec and I can take you back and forth.”

Rose stands. “We shouldn’t take any longer with this debate,” she decides. “We’ll find out how it goes soon enough. I do concur with Jade; we should all be on our best behavior until our guardians have come to whatever resolution they like.”

**Author's Note:**

> The broodfester tongues have changed because I remembered that the awkwords generator is a thing. Before I was trying to make it sound like burbling water. Now, it's generated based on canonical "words." As you may or may not have noticed, most of the quirks have been changed because the "trolls" no longer communicate via type.
> 
> It's important to note that even though John assumes Kanaya (t-MoM; the Martyr of Mothers) is a knight, she is not. She is merely armored. The appearances of the spirits are heavily symbolic of their natures. The fact that she is much less verbose is also intended to be symbolic.


End file.
